A Weekend Alone
by Storywriter
Summary: What will Frank do for the weekend without Karen.
1. Default Chapter

A Weekend Alone 

Frank Scalon paced back and forth in his living room wondering how to spend his weekend. Frank had the weekend off and was alone for his girlfriend Karen Wexler was away. 

" What am I going to do without you?" Frank asked himself. 

Frank got up and paced some more when the doorbell rang. He went to the door to notice his friend Renee Conner. Frank slowly opened the door. 

" Hi Renee," Frank said. 

" Hey Frank," Renee said, " May I come in?" 

" I guess," Frank said watching her walk in. 

Renee was in a way like Karen, short, brown hair, and eyes that drove you wild. 

" Are you okay?" Renee asked. 

" I miss Karen," Frank said. 

" She went away for the weekend," Renee said, " Not out of your life." 

" I know," Frank said, " But I can't live without her." 

" Talk about true love," Renee said sitting down. 

Frank sat down too. 

" So what are you doing here?" Frank asked. 

" Just because your girlfriend is away," Renee said, " Doesn't mean you have to shut out your friends." 

" Renee," Frank said, " I know you, you want more than that." 

" What's that supposed to mean?" Renee asked. 

" It means you still think we are more than friends," Frank said.

" I do not," Renee said. 

" Look," Frank said, " Just stay away from me." 

" Fine," Renee said getting up and going to the door, " But it's your problem, not mine." 

Renee then left and Frank felt like he made a huge mistake. 

Renee went to the park and sat on the empty bench and cried. 

" What's wrong with me?" Renee asked herself, " Do I want Frank?" 

Renee then got up and came face to face with Chris Ramsey. 

" Hey beautiful," Chris said. 

" Go away," Renee said.

" What's the matter with you?" Chris asked. 

" None of your business," Renee said. 

Chris Ramsey had the potential to drive women out of their minds, plus he had the reputation to love them then leave them. 

" Renee," Chris said, " Who made you cry?" 

" I guess I did," Frank answered coming up. 

You?" Chris said, " What did you do to this beautiful creature?" 

" Told me the truth," Renee said, " It's not his fault if the truth hurts." 

Renee then walked away. 

" You know Frank," Chris said, " You are crazy. Renee is so sweet." 

" And I love Karen," Frank said, " Renee knows that." 

" Do you mind if I take a stab at her?" Chris asked. 

" Yes!" Frank exclaimed, " Leave her alone." 

Frank then too walked away hoping to still talk to Renee and explain why he said what he did. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frank went looking for Renee who ran off hurt all because of him. Frank met Renee Conner under unexpected circumstances. Frank and Renee met when he pulled her out of the way of a speeding car that nearly ran her down. Now Frank was looking all over for her.

Renee in the meantime ended up at the bar and sat down at a far table. In the distance Chris Ramsey looked at her and got up from where he sat.

" May I join you?" Chris said to her.

" No!" Renee exclaimed, " Go away."

" Quit playing hard to get," Chris said.

" Excuse me?" Renee said, " What do you mean by that?"

" Think about it," Chris said.

" You're a pig," Renee said, " I wish I didn't have to deal with you."

" Why should you?" they heard.

Both of them looked to see Jack Ramsey, Chris' brother.

" Don't tell me?" Chris said, " Now you want me to leave her alone."

" Who else told you that?" Jack asked.

" Everyone," Chris answered walking away.

Renee sighed and got up.

" Hey," Jack said stopping her, " Are you okay?"

" Nothing that screaming wouldn't help," Renee answered.

Just then Frank came through the door and saw Renee with Jack.

" There you are," Frank said coming up, " I have been looking for you all over."

" What for?" Renee said, " You said you wanted me to leave you alone and I will."

" I have customers to get back to," Jack said walking away.

" Look," Frank said, " I didn't mean what I said."

" Then what did you mean?" Renee asked.

" I saved you life, but you don't owe me anything," Frank said.

" I know that," Renee said, " What you told me though, made me think…"

" Renee," Frank said, " You are so adorable and sweet, but Karen."

" I know," Renee said, " That doesn't mean you and I can't be friends, you were the first one I made here in Port Charles."

Frank just smiled at her, a smile that melted Renee's heart. They didn't know it but Chris was watching them in the distance.

" One false move and your history," Chris said.

Chris was talking about Frank and Renee and knew that Frank liked Renee more than he says he does.

" So what do we do?" Renee asked.

" Try not to get on each others nerves," Frank said.

" I get on everyone's nerves," Renee said.

" No you don't," Frank said.

Renee just looked into Frank's eyes and knew what she wanted.

" Can't happen," Renee told herself closing her eyes.

" What can't happen?" Frank asked.

" Not important," Renee answered, " I just wish I could be happy."

" You know," Frank said, " You are going to make some guy very happy some day. Who wouldn't fall in love with you."

" You," Renee answered.

" Renee," Frank said.

" Forget it," Renee said getting up, " Forget I ever said a word."

Renee then ran off and Frank watched her.

" What just happened?" Frank asked himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Renee went back to her apartment and sat down.

" I am such an idiot," Renee told herself, " I can't come between Frank and Karen, I just can't do it."

Then Renee heard a knock at the door.

" Who's there?" Renee asked.

" It's me, Frank," Renee heard Frank's voice.

Renee slowly opened the door.

" Hi," Frank said, " May I come in?"

" I don't think that's a good idea," Renee said.

" I think we need to talk," Frank said.

" Okay," Renee said, " Come on in."

Frank walked into the apartment and forgot what it looked like. Renee's apartment was small with the kitchen doubling up as the dining room. Renee closed the door.

" I forgot what this placed looked like," Frank said, " Still as neat as ever."

" What do you need to tell me?" Renee asked.

" Renee," Frank said, " I'm sorry for hurting you. I just don't know what to say to you."

" You didn't hurt me," Renee told him, " It's not your fault that the truth hurts."

" Just by looking at you I know how you feel," Frank said.

" Frank," Renee said, " No you don't."

" It's obvious," Frank said, " You have to be."

" What are you talking about?" Renee asked.

" You're in love with me," Frank said.

" What gives you the right to say that?" Renee asked.

" I was honest," Frank said, " Now you be honest."

" So you wouldn't believe me if I said you are totally wrong?" Renee asked.

" No, I wouldn't," Frank said.

Renee then went to the door, " Get out," Renee said, " Now."

Frank went to the door.

" What are you staring at?" Renee asked.

" Your beautiful eyes," Frank answered.

Renee just stared at him and her heart pounded.

" Okay," Renee said, " You're right, I think I could be in love with you."

" And?" Frank asked.

" I never felt this way before," Renee said closing the door again, " I don't know how to stop."

Frank again stared at her.

" Will you stop looking at me that way," Renee asked.

" You surprise me," Frank said, " You are full of surprises."

" And that's a good thing?" Renee asked.

" It could be," Frank answered.

" Frank stop being so nice," Renee said, " I can't take it."

Renee sat on the sofa and crossed her arms.

" You're not mad at me, are you?" Frank asked.

" No," Renee answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The weekend went by fast for Frank, but he was worried about Renee who hasn't

talked to him in two days.

" The last thing I wanted to do was upset her," Frank told himself.

Meanwhile Renee sat in the Elixir and sighed.

" I can't stay mad at Frank," Renee thought, " It's not his fault."

Jack Ramsey then noticed the look on her face.

" Hey," Jack said, " Are you okay?"

" Ever feel like screaming?" Renee asked.

" At certain times I do," Jack answered.

" I feel like screaming at the top of my lungs," Renee said.

" Why?" Jack asked, " What happened?"

" I want something I can't have," Renee admitted.

" What's that?" Jack asked.

" I don't want to talk about it," Renee said.

" I can't help you if you won't tell me," Jack said.

" Oh leave me alone, Jack," Renee said getting up only to look at Chris.

" Hey beautiful," Chris said.

" Get out of my way," Renee said.

" Fine by me," Chris said, " No harm done."

Renee got up and went to the door only to run into Frank.

" Frank," Renee said.

" Where have you been?" Frank asked.

" Around," Renee asked, " Isn't Karen home yet?"

" The train is running late," Frank said, " Two hours behind."

" Sorry," Renee said.

" What do you have to be sorry about?" Frank asked.

" I said things I didn't mean," Renee said, " I just don't know what to do."

Frank just pulled her out the door.

" Look," Frank said, " I never meant to hurt you."

" I know," Renee said.

" I care about you more than I ever thought I could," Frank admitted, " I wish I didn't."

" Because of Karen?" Renee asked.

" Yes," Frank answered, " You are beautiful."

" Nice to know," Renee said.

"Someday you are going to make some guy very happy," Frank said.

" Well you already make me happy," Renee said.

" Renee," Frank said, " Don't start."

" You are my best friend Frank," Renee said, " What more could a girl ask for."

" I guess not much," Frank said, " Come on I'll take you home."

" If you say so," Renee said.

Renee just walked along with Frank and smiled because she had all she could of ever wanted.


End file.
